Kiss The Rain
by colorguardbookworm
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends graduating from law and med school while Bella is in love with Edward. AH one-shot!


Edward Cullen was my best friend. No words in any language, any words known to human ears could explain the undying love that I held for him, though. _None. _

Edward had been with me through everything; my high school years, my dad dying. On every Valentines Day he'd sneak into my bedroom with chick flicks and Haagen-Dazs in hand because he knew that I was going to be in my bed crying because Valentines Day was just a reminder of what I was; a person with very few friends and the closest thing I had to a boyfriend was Edward because I "married" him under the apple tree when I was six years old.

There wasn't a memory I had that Edward wasn't in. Even in the very little times we were ever apart it was usually Alice and Rosalie attacking me and playing Bella Barbie because Edward was taking me out somewhere; like school dances that he always took me to because nobody had asked me to go. I never knew why he took me to those things to make me feel better. He could have any girl that he wanted with his heartbreakingly beautiful smile, his messy bronze hair that he always ran his long slender fingers through instead of rolling his eyes. He was beautiful, and he was my personal sun when clouds blocked out all brightness in my day.

In kindergarten, he beat up Mike Newton when he accidently broke my arm. At my fathers funeral he let me cry on his shoulder even though he knew that I was going to ruin his Dolce and Gabanna suit. To this day, nine years, despite all of the dry cleanings that that blazer had received the salt water stain had still not come out. He saved me from Alice and Rosalie when they wanted to take me shopping.

He had refused to go to Oxford for college or med school because he "couldn't bare to be away" from me. He insisted that he go to Cornell in Ithaca, New York for his undergrad and Baltimore, Maryland for John Hopkins for that fancy diploma that made him a medical doctor who couldn't do crap until he did his internship and residency. I went to Yale for both my undergrad and law school. We met up half way between the two campuses at least once a month, maybe more.

I didn't have a clue why he always wanted to see me. I knew that was much more in love with him than he liked me; boyfriendless Bella. I wasn't ugly; I was actually quite beautiful, I was just sick of boys trying to get to me because I looked like a model. Therefore, because boys had heard my manifesto I was stuck without any male friends except for Edward.

_Edward_. I sighed as I thought of his name. I was snapped out of my daydream of my David and into the evil hellhole of what was life. Again, I was sitting in my apartment in New Haven, Connecticut watching Opera and eating a carton of ice cream the day after my law school graduation drowning myself in people's lives that were much worse than mine.

Normally Edward would be here however his graduation was tonight so I was left to drown in my useless misery. I thought about how, knowing Edward, he would be feeling awful about missing my graduation and not being able to celebrate with me. I wondered again, for the millionth time, why Edward cared so much.

And then, my twenty-five year old had an epiphany. I realized why Edward cared. I understood why Edward was my light, my knight in shining armor. I realized that Edward was that way because he loved _me._ He loved every single aspect of me. He loved my crazy self and the way that only rain and he could make me laugh. But, I realized with a start, he didn't love me the way I loved him.

He loved me as a friend, nothing more. I loved him so much that it hurt. I loved him as a lover.

That night after I went to bed in my dream there was a ringing of classical music. I woke up quickly after I realized that it was just my cell phone ringing to Claire De Lune. I answered it quickly as the same person had called thirteen times according to my Blackberry. I didn't bother to check the caller ID. The voice of my angel wafted through my ears.

"Bella, come outside. I have a surprise for you." He told me. I laughed and smiled.

"Edward, I'm wearing sweat pants and a Yale sweatshirt. I can't come outside. I'm hideous! What will the neighbors think?!" I asked him jokingly. I was already running down the hall to get to the elevator.

"You're already in the elevator aren't you?" He knew me too well.

"Yes." I said. I was reaching the bottom of the building. I ran outside into the pouring rain and into the arms of the only man that I would ever love and the arms of the one person who I could never have.

"Hello Bella." He said laughing.

"Hello Edward." I said breathlessly. "Why aren't you at your graduation?"

"You were more important. And I knew that rain was one of the only two ways to get a smile on your face. I love your smile. I couldn't miss an opportunity to see it. I know that you're always complaining about the rain and how it never comes."

"Hey!" I said to him. "It doesn't rain at all in the fall. It doesn't rain here in the winter, it snows and it hails! In the spring in rains a lot, but not the type that you dance in. It's that type of rain here in the summer, but I'm never here in the summer. I'm on break." I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me and staring at my lips.

"I love you." He said to me. I didn't thing anything of it; he always told me that he loved me. I did too. But again, he didn't mean it the way I meant it. But then he said something that knocked my socks off and changed my world forever. "I don't mean it that way. I mean it like a lover. I want to hold you until the end of the world. Every time boys hit on you or eye you like you're a piece of meat I want to rip their heads off and make them sterile. You have no idea how hard it is to keep them alive. I want to kiss you like there is no tomorrow. I know that you don't feel the same way. You're way to good for me, but I had to get it out. Please excuse me for ruin." He was cut off there by my mouth.

He kissed me back and soon we were making out in the rain. My fingers were wrapped up in his gorgeous hair. His fingers were wrapped up in my brown locks. With the hand that wasn't knotting itself in his hair I put it on the small of his back trying to pull him closer to me. Though I had never kissed a guy before I sincerely doubted that anybody had ever had a kiss like that.

When we had to pull apart for air I whispered to him "I love you." I was huffing because I was out of air.

"I love you, too, love." He told me as he pushed me out and started waltzing with me in the middle of the rain. "Kiss the rain Bella." Edward whispered.

**Okay, just another one-shot to add to my list. The song that inspired this story was Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. I am putting the link on my profile as you read. Please review this please!**


End file.
